


Bloody Marks / Marcas de Sangue

by Mindglare



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, M/M, Useless Lesbians
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: Esta é a historia de duas mulheres completamente diferentes mas com muito em comum.- Escrita a pedido da minha namorada.- Não vai haver tradução do Português pelos menos para já.- Os updates não vão ser regulares.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Porque és fraca demais. Não mereces permanecer no meu clã.” Uma voz bem alta falou.

“Mas…” Lamentou a voz mais tímida.

“Vai embora hoje. Antes que os outros te encontrem, se não matam-te.” Desta vez foi quase como se tivesse sido um grito. “Devias era sentir-te sortuda por te deixar viver.” Continuou ela enquanto lhe virava as costas.

Mesmo com as palavras da vampira mais velha, ela continuou no chão por instantes. Estava magoada, sangue corria dos ferimentos enquanto lágrimas corriam pela sua face. Porém a dor de ser abandonada era mais do que a dor física. Contudo, a rapariga ganhou forças para se levantar e correr para um sítio onde ninguém a poderia encontrar.

Anos se passaram desde então. A memória do abandono ainda a atormentava, as suas cicatrizes também não ajudavam a esquecer essa noite. Não tarda, outra noite iria cair sobre a cidade o que significava que era hora de comer para os da sua espécie, mas não para ela. Para esta vampira, a noite significava que se tinha de esconder e abrigar deles pois ela era diferente. Não queimava ao sol, não bebia sangue, não tinha olhos grandes e brilhantes, não era tão rápida nem tão forte ou ágil como eles. Era mais humana do que qualquer um e mesmo assim também não era humana. Caminhando pelas ruas, a rapariga conseguiu encontrar uma casa inabitada. Era enorme, mas parecia velha, a madeira estava desgastada e partida. Perfeito! De certeza que ninguém a encontraria num sítio como aquele. Os portões da casa estavam acorrentados com dois cadeados, seria impossível de entrar pela maneira fácil, até porque ela não era forte o suficiente para os arrombar, aliás, nem tinha intenções de o fazer.  
Mais em cima estavam duas janelas de vidro partidas, essa seria a sua entrada. A pequena concentrou-se numa das janelas enquanto dava uns passos atrás, ganhou balanço e saltou usando a própria parede para trepar e se agarrar ao parapeito da janela.

“U-Ugh…”

Fixou força em todos os músculos dos braços e saltou para dentro da casa caindo no chão de madeira, sujo e cheio de lascas. Deu mais um suspiro antes de se sentar e olhou para as mãos ensanguentadas. Ao agarrar-se à janela para subir tinha cortado as mãos nos vidros partidos. Mas isso já seria de esperar. Bem, não tinha importância. Sacudiu o sangue e abriu a mochila, tirou de la um lenço sujo de antigos ferimentos e limpou as feridas. Não parecia que tinha vidros nas feridas por isso, com um pouco de esforço, passou as mãos por água e voltou a limpá-las ao mesmo lenço. Já com as mãos secas e mais ou menos tratadas, continuou a esvaziar a mochila. Tirou um lençol fino que estendeu no chão, uma barra de cereais, um bloco de notas e um lápis. A seguir meteu-se confortável no chão, abriu a barra de cereais e o bloco de notas comendo enquanto escrevia.

“Voltar a trabalhar naquele café está fora de questão… Ainda tenho umas quantas opções, amanhã vou ter de voltar a rondar a cidade ou então começar a pensar em voltar a mudar-me.” Suspirou. “Mas estou a ficar sem dinheiro preciso de trabalhar… Mal tenho dinheiro para comprar comida, não posso andar de transportes, mas se continuar a andar só a pé vou deixar de ter comida ou água e ficar ainda mais fraca.” Pousou o bloco e acabou a pequena refeição guardando o plástico na mala. A seguir deitou-se para trás a olhar para o tecto, este também feito de madeira. “Se ao menos eu pudesse confiar em alguém…” Murmurou. “Talvez um dia? Talvez um dia eu volte a ter o que tinha antes…” Lágrimas estavam a começar a formar-se lentamente. Suspirou. “Não quero estar sozinha…”

Horas depois, a vampira dormia enrolada no lençol, a sua mochila a servir de almofada. Para qualquer outra pessoa seria impossível adormecer em tais circunstâncias ou sequer sentir algum conforto. Mas para ela, dormir por baixo de um tecto e entre quatro paredes, mesmo que estes se estivessem a decompor, já era luxo suficiente.  
Parece que nesse dia, alguém finalmente a ouviu. Pois ao invés de ficar sozinha toda a noite, um outro indivíduo decidiu fazer-lhe companhia.


	2. Chapter 2

O nariz nunca a enganada, especialmente um cheiro como este, forte e penetrante, mas doce e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Era rara a ocasião de encontrar alguém com cheiros tão únicos.

“Hm.” Murmurou enquanto se aproximava da rapariga a dormir. “O que faz uma miúda num sítio destes?” Parou para voltar a olhar para ela e encolheu os ombros. “Ah o que é que isso interessa agora? Vais estar morta em segundos.”

Voltou a aproximar-se, cada vez mais perto dela. A rapariga fez um barulho ao dormir, talvez tenha sentido outra presença, ou talvez porque a outra vampira já estava em cima dela pronta para lhe deitar os dentes ao pescoço.

“Shh, prometo que não vais sentir nada bela adormecida.”

Com cuidado a vampira mais velha desviou o cabelo que cobria uma parte do pescoço da outra fazendo com que ela voltasse a fazer outro barulhinho.

“Uhm… Continua…” Sussurrou.

Para surpresa da mais velha, a adormecida aninhou a cabeça a sua mão. A reacção inesperada fez com que ela se desviasse um pouco para trás, o seu rosto frio ficou até um pouco quente. Com tanto movimento a mais nova acabou por abrir os olhos, assim que eles focaram ela reparou na outra figura. Pânico apoderou-se do seu corpo. Ela não sabia o que fazer perante a estranha, tentar fugir? Lutar não era uma opção. Mas fugir para onde? E como? Ela estava em cima dela. A mais velha gemeu de frustração e prendeu-a com as pernas, prendendo os seus braços também com os seus punhos.

“Isto poderia ter sido fácil para ti, mas tu tinhas de acordar.”

Os olhos da estranha brilharam num verde esmeralda, as mãos dela estavam a começar a apertar cada vez mais.

“Espera, eu sou como tu! Eu sou uma vampira!” Exclamou a mais nova em desespero, mas isso não pareceu mudar nada.

A estranha e obviamente mais forte vampira ia devorá-la e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Era impossível escapar mesmo que ela não estivesse quieta, o que também não estava a resultar em nada. Quando tudo parecia perdido a mais velha parou, a sua boca pronta para morder fechou-se, os olhos esbugalharam-se em choque e assim a soltou de vês. Confusa a mais nova sentou-se para cima enquanto a outra se metia de pé, porém sem se afastar. De punhos cerrados os seus olhos voltaram a fixar-se na rapariga em baixo de si.

“Uhm… Eu sei que eu estava numa situação má ainda há uns segundos atrás mas… estás bem?”

A mulher finalmente afastou-se passando uma das mãos pelos olhos.

“Como é que eu estava prestes a matar-te sendo tu uma Rood?”

Rood, esse nome traz-lhe tantas más memórias. Não era algo que ela tinha saudades de ouvir muito menos ser conhecida por.

“Eu não sou uma deles. Quer dizer já fui, isso está no passado. Agora eu não sou ninguém.”

A mulher rosnou, confusa ou chateada ou os dois.

“E tu esperas mesmo que eu acredite nisso?! O mais certo é tu seres uma armadilha!” Exclamou. “Tens a marca deles no teu pescoço! E ainda tens a lata de inventar uma história tão clichê como essa?! Deixa-me adivinhar és só mais uma vampirinha de quem a Raven se fartou e mandou para o lixo?!”

A pequena encolheu-se. O que é que era suposto ela dizer? É óbvio que aquela mulher não ia acreditar nela. Ela tinha razão, ela era só mais uma. Mais um ninguém.

“Diz alguma coisa!” Mas a outra continuou calada.

A estranha voltou a rosnar, mas desta vez enquanto se aproximava dela, passos grandes e pesados. A mais nova gemeu de medo, mas manteve a coragem de não desviar o olhar.

“O que é que eu vou fazer contigo?”

Finalmente a pequena levantou-se, contudo, continuava mais baixa que a mulher uns quantos centímetros.

“Se me matares, ninguém vai querer saber. Não vais ficar em perigo e podes saciar a tua fome. Não há vantagem nenhuma em me deixares viva.”

Por algum motivo, esta resposta acalmou a mulher, ainda assim ela não conseguia confiar. Nem iria tão cedo.

“Eu não posso confiar em ti. Não vou dar o luxo à Raven de conseguir a cabeça. Não posso cometer nenhum erro.”

“Como é que tu sabes quem é a Raven?” Perguntou a mais nova. A outra riu. “Uh?”

“Quem é que não sabe quem é a Raven? Quem é que não sabe quem são os Rood?” A expressão dela mudou. “Porem, apesar de também seres uma Rood, eu não sei quem tu és.”

“Eu disse-te! Eu já não sou uma Rood! Eu deixei de ser uma deles há anos! Se não já séculos!” Gritou. “O meu nome é Red! E eu sou uma Avalon!”

“Avalon?” Ela voltou a rir. “Esse clã já não existe, tu és um bocado iludida não és?”

“Eu posso provar! Vê!” Disse cheia de confiança. “Não tires os olhos de mim!” Continuou enquanto desviava o colarinho da camisola mais para baixo.

“O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer?” Perguntou a mulher desviando os olhos por instinto.

“Eu disse para não tirares os olhos de mim!” Exclamou Red agarrando no pulso da outra der repente.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se de novo desta vez noutro ponto do seu corpo e em vez de nervosismo, o que a mulher sentiu foi um calor confortável.   
Voltou a aproximar-se dela, levou uma mão a sua marca e, sem pensar, passou os seus dela pele suave da mais nova. Quando notou no que tinha feito deu um passo para trás enquanto a outra voltou a vestir-se, o seu rosto rosado.

“Já acreditas em mim?” Murmurou.

A mulher cerrou os dentes. Ela queria acreditar, mas era bom de mais. Os Avalon eram uns dos clãs mais conhecidos antigamente, eles e os Rood eram inimigos por natureza. Os Rood matavam só pela piada disso enquanto que os Avalon definiam meses em que a caça era livre. Eles importavam-se com o balanço entre as espécies e deixavam o planeta crescer. Uma noite em que os Rood se juntaram com outros clãs também contra essa política, eles mataram e destruíram tudo e todos. Até parece um milagre esta rapariga estar ali a sua frente.

“O meu nome é Daniella e eu sou uma Blood.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Disseste Blood? Eu conheço o teu clã!” Ela pausou. “Os Blood e os Rood…”

“Sim, sim… Mas isso foi até antes de eu existir. Agora é esta merda.” Respondeu Daniella com um suspiro.

A pequena decidiu não falar logo, deixando a outra respirar fundo e resmungar. 

“Posso ver a tua marca?” Perguntou Red finalmente.

A mulher não disse nada, em vez disso fez-lhe um gesto para que se aproximasse e ela assim o fez. Daniella puxou a manga do casaco para cima até ao cotovelo virando o braço para o lado onde a marca estava e desta vez foi Red quem passou os dedos delicadamente pela área depois de ter a devida permissão.

“Agora que sabes que eu não te vou matar, o que é que pensas fazer?” Perguntou Daniella enquanto metia a manga no sítio.

“Bem, presumo que tu voltes a tua vida e eu vou voltar a dormir.” Foi a simples resposta.

A mulher mais velha nem sabia o que responder a isso. Ela não estava à espera de uma resposta tão simples como esta, mas sim algo mais detalhado.

“Não foi isso que…” Suspirou. “Uhm.”

Ela olhou melhor para as coisas de Red, ela não devia andar com muita coisa para só ter uma mochila e sendo só daquele tamanho… Por quanto tempo e que esta criança está a viver como uma sem abrigo? Como e que ela se consegue manter com um ar tão saudável? De certeza que ela não come muito estando nestas condições... E não cheirar de todo a sangue para um vampiro é deveras estranho, mas interessante.

“Se não tiveres para onde ir, podes sempre vir comigo. O meu clã já não e muito grande, mas ainda somos uns quantos.” Ela cruzou os braços desviando o olhar. “Pelo menos já não tens de ficar sozinha.”

Red estava a processar a oferta. Já não ter de ficar sozinha? Poder ter pessoas em que ela possa contar? Anos sozinha, sofrendo em silêncio, noites frias em que a solidão e as lágrimas eram as únicas que a consolavam. Era verdade isto? E mesmo verdade que alguém lhe esteja a dar a mão? A ajudá-la?

“H-hey não precisas de aceitar okay?” Assegurou Daniella.

“Uh?” Sem ela ter reparado, havia lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pela face até ao pescoço. “Oh.” Apercebeu-se ela. “Desculpa é que… Eu só não estava à espera.” Explicou enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

A mais velha ficou calada, apenas levantou um dos braços para o meter no ombro de Red. Esta olhou para Daniella já com os olhos limpos a sorrir.

“Obrigada… Daniella. Obrigada.” A genuinidade na sua voz foi óbvia quase que fez a outra sorrir.

Depois da confirmação que precisava Daniella largou-a e começou a andar de imediato.

“Óptimo, arruma as tuas coisas e segue-me.”

A vampira nem teve tempo de responder, arrumou as coisas e num fechar de olhos estavam fora daquela casa velha. Alguns raios de sol já começavam a ser visíveis, o amanhecer estava perto e isso era um perigo para a Daniella.

“Temos de apressar o passo.”

“Eu sei.” Respondeu ela. “Estou a tentar…”

Ela era demasiado rápida para a Red, como qualquer outra seria claro, mas a Daniella era especialmente rápida e ágil. Movia-se mais depressa que o próprio vento. Para não falar na força de braços e pernas que ela deveria ter para saltar, equilibrar-se e correr assim. A um ponto a vampira mais fraca já não conseguia aguentar e por vontade do próprio corpo caiu no chão. A outra foi obrigada a parar e voltar atrás. Sem se baixar tocou com a ponta da bota no ombro de Red.

“Temos de continuar.” Ordenou.

“D-Desculpa.” Disse ofegante. “Eu não… consigo.”

Finalmente ela baixou-se ao nível da Red olhando-a nos olhos.

“Levanta-te.” Disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ela aceitou a ajuda e assim se conseguiu levantar, porém não largou o braço da mais velha mantendo-se apoiada.

“Não consegues mesmo acompanhar-me, pois não?” Red abanou a cabeça. “Okay, então salta para as minhas costas.” Disse voltando a baixar-se.

A rapariga hesitou, mas exausta como ela estava não tardou até estar nas costas da outra. Devido ao cansaço os olhos começaram a pesar e quando os voltou a abrir foi quando a mulher mais velha lhe abrandou.

“Chegamos. Não tarda já te vou deixar dormir.” 

Ela acenou saltando das costas da outra. Depois de uma pequena visita guiada a casa do Clã, Daniella finalmente mostrou o quarto á convidada. Não era nada de mais, mas já era o suficiente para superar todas as expectativas que a pequena tinha. Um colchão, uma almofada, cobertores, lençóis… E sobretudo um espaço só para ela. Isto era melhor do que um hotel.

“Tens a certeza de que posso ficar com tudo isto?” Perguntou insegura.

“Red.” Daniella riu. “Isto é um quarto completamente normal e sim podes. Agora dorme sim? Já é dia.” Aconselhou ela.

Mais uma vez Red acenou sem discutir e aconchegou-se na cama adormecendo assim que os seus olhos se fecharam. Daniella sorriu sem que ninguém a pudesse ver e abandonou o quarto. Quando Red acordou horas depois, Daniella estava no quarto, tinha uns frascos pequenos numa das mãos, frascos que deixou em cima da cómoda. A seguir virou-se para a porta e sair.

“Daniella?” Murmurou.

“Oh?” Exclamou ela interrompendo o que estava a fazer para se voltar a virar. “Desculpa não era minha intenção acordar-te. Podes dormir mais um bocadinho.”   
A pequena gemeu aconchegando-se mais nos lençóis e Daniella voltou a virar-se, mas não se moveu de imediato. O quarto já tinha um pouco do aroma da pequena Red. Era difícil resistir, ainda por cima tão vulnerável… As suas intenções já não eram matar claro, porém era como se aquele cheiro a estivesse a chamar. Cerrou os dentes.

“Daniella o que é isso?” Perguntou a vozinha ainda sonolenta.

A mulher obrigou-se a recompor.

“Já falamos melhor quando estiveres pronta.” Respondeu.

“Pronta?”

“Quando já não tiveres sonolenta e depois de teres tomado um banho.”

Der repente, como se aquelas palavras tivessem tocado em alguma parte sensível de Red, ela levantou-se.

“Onde posso tomar banho?”

“Uhm.” Daniella atrapalhou-se com a reacção da outra. “Segue-me.”

A mulher deu-lhe uma toalha, roupa lavada e com as devidas instruções deixou Red sozinha. Assim que Daniella saiu a outra vampira despiu-se de imediato ansiosa por poder finalmente poder tratar de ti, não se preocupar com a sua privacidade nem o tempo que iria levar. Quando finalmente saiu, depois de talvez quase uma hora a relaxar e a lavar-se na banheira, alguém bateu a porta.

“Só um segundo!” Meteu a toalha a volta do corpo e prendeu-a para ir abrir a porta.

Não era a Daniella mas sim uma mulher igualmente alta. Esta franziu uma das sobrancelhas confusa.

“E quem serás tu?” Perguntou.

“Faith! Eu disse-te que a casa de banho estava ocupada.” Era a voz da Daniella.

“Já esteve ocupada durante muito tempo mana, é a minha vez.” Refilou.

Daniella suspirou enquanto Red deu espaço à outra mulher para passar e ocupar a casa de banho.

“Desculpa, ela é um bocado impaciente.” Disse a mulher.

A rapariga não respondeu e continuou calada até chegarem ao quarto.

“Podes fazer-me as perguntas que quiseres não é preciso ficares tímida ao pé de mim.” Voltou a falar ela. “Eu sei que deves ter algumas perguntas e agora mais por teres conhecido a minha irmã.”

Red olhou para Daniella.

“Bem sim. Mas primeiro tens algum secador? E também não dá muito jeito falar ainda de toalha e tal.”

“A-Ah!” Exclamou. “C-Claro!” Ela abriu uma gaveta tirando de lá um secador para a outra. “Aqui tens.”

“Obrigada.” Aceitou Red.

“Uhm queres que...” Virou-se de costas.

“Podes ficar, eu não me importo.” O barulho da toalha a cair ouviu-se. Daniella não queria admitir, mas o seu rosto estava a reagir. “Primeiro queria voltar a agradecer. Não sei mesmo como alguma vez te poderei compensar por isto.”

A mulher não respondeu de seguida, pensado ela própria no porquê de ela o ter feito. Nunca tinha feito algo como isto. Talvez por Red ser diferente. Não só o seu cheiro que era viciante, mas o pouco que ela sabia dela era cativante. Ela esteve envolvida em dois clãs importantes, esta miúda era um mar de informação.

“Informação. Eu fi-lo por informação.”

“Mesmo que só o tenhas feito por interesse e me vás deixar no futuro eu vou apreciar o tempo aqui.”

Daniella virou-se ignorando a privacidade da outra.

“Como e que tu podes dizer isso? Não tens medo de que eu tenha outras intensões para ti? Não tens medo que eu esteja a mentir? Eu posso ainda querer matar-te sabias?” Red sorriu.

“E estarias interessada no quê? Eu sou a vampira menos vampira que tu alguma vez irás conhecer, não sou forte ou ágil ou rápida e sou frágil. Não bebo sangue. Nem sequer o sol me reconhece como uma vampira.” Ela olhou a mulher nos olhos. “É o meu corpo? O meu cheiro? Ou o meu sangue que tu queres? Seja o que tu queiras, mesmo que seja só informação, eu estou aqui a tua frente não estou? Estou a tua mercê Daniella.” 

A mais velha não respondeu. O que é isto? Ela estava a provocá-la não estava? As suas palavras estavam a atingir pontos no corpo da mulher que ela não iria admitir que estavam. É verdade que ela queria informação sim. Mas se ela pudesse ter um pouco do resto…. Oh aquele cheiro tão doce. O corpo tão frágil e feminino.   
Ela não gostava de o admitir, mas Red era linda. O seu cabelo combinava com o nome, era ondulado e as ondas caíam-lhe pelos ombros. Os seus olhos eram cor de avelã e ficavam perfeitos com a sua face rosada.

“Daniella?” Chamou.

A sua voz era outro doce.

“Daniella!”

O pequeno grito fez a mulher acordar das suas fantasias.

“S-Sim, sim. O que foi?”

“Ouviste o que eu disse?”

“Sim ouvi.” Suspirou. “Bem como eu te disse tu tens informações muito preciosas para mim. Talvez até consiga acabar com a Raven graças a ti Red.”

“E depois disso?” Perguntou enquanto se continua a arranjar.

“Depois disso?” Sentou-se na cama. “Vamos ter de esperar para ver.”

Red estava de costas, mas Daniella conseguiu senti-la sorrir. Uns minutos depois estavam aa duas sentada lado a lado na cama.

“Okay, Red.” Começou Daniella. “Aquela mulher com quem te cruzaste á bocado é a minha irmã Faith Blood. Somos três irmãos, eu, a Faith e o Lance. Vais cruzar-te muitas vezes com eles aqui.” Red acenou. “O que te deixei na comoda são remédios. Red como tu não bebes sangue e presumo que nunca tenhas bebido desde que te converteram…”

“Eu nunca disse que me converteram.”

“Ah…” Daniella riu. “Eu sei pequenina.” Red fez uma cara de desaprovação.

“Continuando… Onde eu queria chegar era ao facto de tu seres anémica, e antes que me voltes a interromper. Não fiques assustada, um humano ou um vampiro terem anemia é completamente a mesma coisa, os sintomas e as necessidades são as mesmas.” Ela pegou num dos frascos mostrando-o a Red. “A partir de hoje quero que bebas isto duas vezes ao dia e vais ver que te vais começar a sentir menos cansada.”

“E o que é isso? É vermelho como sangue e acho que não e preciso dizer que me recuso a beber sangue, seja qual for.”  
“Pode parecer sangue, mas não é. É óleo de peixe, tem exatamente as mesmas propriedades do sangue humano.” Mesmo assim ela não parecia convencida. “Okay.’’ Levantou-se. ‘’Faith!’’ Gritou, em alto e bom som.

Segundos depois alguém bateu a porta.

‘’Entra.’’

‘’Que queres? Não vês que ainda nem estou vestida?’’ Respondeu a outra mulher à porta, apenas com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

‘’Queres sangue?’’

‘’Sabes que nunca digo não a um petisco.’’ Disse com um sorriso convencido.

Daniella atirou-lhe o fraco que a outra apanhou com uma mão, abri-o num único movimento e engoliu o conteúdo todo de uma só vez. Momentos depois o frasco caiu no chão e ela começou a tossir.

‘’O que RAIO é que me deste!?! Isto NÃO é sangue!!’’ Berrou.

A irmã dela não respondeu de imediato, simplesmente olhou para a Red que estava a conter o riso com uma das suas mãos.  
‘’Ah desculpa pensei que fosse.’’

‘’Pensaste o caralho.’’ Resmungou batendo com a porta.

‘’Então Red já acreditas em mim?’’ Ela acenou. ‘’Óptimo, mas aviso já que sabe realmente muito mal.’’ Parou para pensar uns instantes. ‘’E bem é só isso que precisas de saber. A não ser que me queiras perguntar mais alguma coisa?’’

‘’Então se eu tomar isso como disseste vou lentamente ganhar força e isso?’’

‘’Vais, mas não vais ficar tão forte ou rápida como um autêntico vampiro.’’

‘’Certo.’’ Suspirou. ‘’Mas não te preocupes eu seguir as tuas instruções a partir de amanhã.’’

‘’Oh!’’ Exclamou Daniella. ‘’Já me ia esquecendo, vou pedir ao meu irmão para te dar aulas de autodefesa. Podes não querer lutar, mas tens de pelo menos defender dos outros, eu posso não estar lá para te proteger…’’ Ela olhou para Red. ‘’E ninguém quer isso, não é?’’

‘’Lance, certo?’’

‘’Sim. Não te preocupes ele não e como a Faith.’’ A mulher pausou e posou a mão na cabeça da mais nova. ‘’Bem-vinda ao meu clã pequena Red.’’


End file.
